A Time to Remember: A Glee SYOC
by linedpaperification
Summary: Submit your own character. All the glee club kids have graduated, and Will is looking for a new club. Who will sign up? What will happen? Will Will's club finally win Nationals? **Closed**
1. Form and application

**HEY GUYS! I think you've already noticed, but I'm doing a Glee Submit your own character. You submit your character here, and I'll be taking ****six ****characters that are submitted. I wish I could take more, but if I take too many, I'll get confused and the story won't be as good. Anyway, my character will also be in the story, so all together there will be seven, as well as some filler characters. Anyway, here's the form, and you fill it out and post it as a review of this chapter. You can PM me if you have any questions. Happy reviewing. **

Name(and Nickname/any special reason they were given this name/nickname):

Age(and grade in high school):

Gender:

Sexuality:

Family (parents, siblings, relationship with mentioned parents/siblings):

Appearance (eye/hair color, race, clothes, way they wear their hair/make-up, body type, anything special; scars, freckles, etc.):

Insecurity (the one thing(or a couple if you want to) about him/her that he/she would like to change, but can't because he/she was born that way/ what his/her insecurity shirt would say):

Likes/loves:

Dislikes/hates:

Crush/relationship:

What he/she likes in a crush/looks for in a partner:

Household (where/how he/she lives; mansion, motel, nice side of town, with family, foster home etc.):

What they thinks of themself(confident, too fat, not smart enough, etc.):

Clique(popular kids, nerds, etc.):

Clubs and teams(cheerios, glee club, football, celebacy etc.):

Best Friends:

Friends:

Enemies:

Strengths (what are they good at):

Weaknesses (what are they not good at; dancing, math etc.):

Background history (have they lived anywhere else, were they popular before, any accidents earlier):

Religion:

Vocal range/voice (soprano, mezzo soprano, tenor etc. Additional detail of your character's voice; soft, strong, how high/low notes they reach):

Audition song:

Favorite genre of music (genre, band/artist, musical, any genre they hate, etc.):

Instrument:

Habits/nervous habits/phobias (arachnophobia(fear of spiders) biting nails, rambling, etc.):

Motivation for being in Glee:

Hobbies/obsessions:

Personality:

Anything you want to happen to your character (Pregnancy, death in family, illness, you can PM it, if you don't want to spoil it for the others):

Anything you don't want to happen to your character:

Anything else (birthday, goal in life/high school, how do people see them, vocabulary, dark secrets, big regrets etc.):

**Here's my character: **

Name: Catherine Holloway, but everyone has called her Cath since she was really young.

Age: 15, Sophomore (10)

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Family: She is an only child who lives with her Grandmother. Her parents died in a car crash when she was young. She really loves her grandma, and she would do anything for her, as well as the other way around.

Appearance: She has green eyes and shoulder length blonde hair, and the ends of her hair are dyed turquoise. She dresses similar to Quinn, sort of a refined old fashioned style, with skirts and dresses and cardigans, but she does wear pants once in a while. She has light freckles across the bridge of her nose. She is thin, but she is athletic, and isn't a stick. She's usually really pale, but in the summer she burns, not tans. She has a small crescent moon scar over her eyebrow from the car crash when she was younger.

Insecurity: She wishes she wasn't so pale. And she thinks she's too old fashioned and isn't like other people her age because she was brought up by her grandmother.

Likes/loves: She really loves to read. In here roo m at home, she has five large bookcases filled with books, and she loves to play soccer, because her dad played it, and it ties her to him.

Dislikes/hates: She really hates people who act differently around other people than they do around her. She really hates rude people, and when people dog-ear the pages of their books.

Crush/relationship: Not going to reveal anything here!

What he/she likes in a crush/looks for in a partner: She really likes a guy who's honest, and kind. She has a thing for blonde hair and brown eyes, but she's open to anything.

Household: She lives with her grandma in her house which is on the nice side of town. It's sort of like a cottage, and has a picket fence and flower gardens.

What they thinks of themself: SH ethinks she doesn't fit in, and she also thinks she can't really relate to anyone her age.

Clique: She hangs out with the rest of the girls soccer team, and occasionally the nerds in the library.

Clubs and teams: She's in glee club, and on the soccer team. She volunteers in the library twice a week.

Best Friends: Alice, a brunette from the soccer team, who she's known forever.

Friends: Glee kids, soccer girls, nerds.

Enemies: Rude popular kids. Not all of them, just the ones that are rude.

Strengths: She is smart, and she's really charismatic, a lot of people like her.

Weaknesses: She is a good singer, but she can't get all the high notes.

Background history: After her parent's crash, she went to live in Canada with her uncle, but he moved to Europe, and Piper came to Ohio to live with her grandmother, and she's lived there ever since.

Religion: Catholic. Her grandmother is pretty religious, so Piper wears a small gold cross, but she herself isn't extremely religious.

Vocal range/voice: She is an alto, and she has a soft voice that can't really reach high notes.

Audition song: Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift

Favorite genre of music: She likes rock and pop and pretty much anything old.

Instrument: She plays the piano a little, but she isn't very good.

Habits/nervous habits/phobias: She fiddles with the turquoise ends of her hair when she's nervous.

Motivation for being in Glee: Her mother loved to sing, so in order to feel close to her, Piper joined glee.

Hobbies/obsessions: She loves to read and play soccer.

Personality: She is kind, and she really cares about everyone she meets. People often like her, even though she feels she can't relate to them. She doesn't get angry very often, but when she does, she gets really angry.

Anything you want to happen to your character: Not giving anything away now!

Anything you don't want to happen to your character: You'll see.

Anything else: Her birthday is Halloween.


	2. List and Message

Hey Guys!

So, here's the final list for Glee Club:

Kitten McAliskey

Blake Reddington

Junette Harris

Thomas Barlow

Cath Holloway

Hayley Stalling

Cameron Dallor

Okay, so that's the list.

I just want to tell you guys that the way this is going to play out is that each chapter will be in the point of view of one of the 7 here. I'm going to start off with Cath, only because I want to get the hang of it before I write as one of your OCs. The POVs will alternate, and once we get to chapter 8, we'll be at Cath again.

So, the first chapter will be up very soon. Thanks, and I'll see you then.

Linedpaperification


	3. Apology and Announcement

Hi Guys! Long-time no see, huh?

**I'm really sorry that the first chapter isn't out yet. I've been really busy with school and stuff. **

**I just wanted to say that the chapter WILL BE UP WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK. I'm on March/Spring break right, now, so I've got a lot of time on my hands. **

**I actually had the first chapter written like almost two weeks ago, but I decided to go a different way with it and have some people already in Glee club, and only a few audition. **

**This chapter will be in Cath's point of view, and the next one will be in Cameron's point of view.**

**Also, another piece of information: I have accepted another character. His name is Gabriel Peterson-Johnson, and I thought he was great so I expanded the limit for him. **

**Also, if you have any song requests or suggestions for week circled around an artist or theme, please send me a PM. **


End file.
